Aniki & Imouto
by RaynaRenee
Summary: Drabble series. Tells the everyday experiences of twenty year old Len and thirteen year old Rin, who are living in a small apartment, trying to get by. But they learn that even happiness can find you the lowest situations. Noncest.
1. Author's Note

So, I'm starting these drabbles because Aneue told me she liked _Aniki's Little Yellow Pick_. So, I decided to make a series of drabbles surrounding these two because they're a nice relief from the whole incest thing and I like making them just sweet siblings in this. **NONCEST.**

Here's the situation:

**Len Kagamine:** Age 20. In college, living in a small apartment and being a legal guardian to his younger sister, Rin. Plays guitar and also gives lessons. He earns money from them and finds it's often difficult just to scrape by.

**Rin Kagamine: **Age 13. In middle school, living with Len in his small apartment. She often acts younger than she is, because she's naturally innocent. She idolizes Len and loves him very much. She doesn't know about the financial situation, all she knows is that she loves her aniki.

Thanks for reading, and let the adorableness begin!

- Rayna


	2. Drabble One: Aniki's Car

**Drabble One: **

_**~Aniki's Car~**_

"Aniki," Rin started, tilting her head as she, along with her older brother, walked along the sidewalk, "Where are we going?" He grinned down at her, amused.  
"I already told you, Rin. We're going to the car store." She giggled at realizing this and clapped her hands. "That's right! Aniki's getting a new car!" He laughed gently and picked her up, setting her on his shoulders as they walked. Rin squealed happily and played with his hair, bopping her head contentedly. Len's eyes softened further and played with a shoelace that hung from Rin's shoe, which sat on his chest opposite her other foot.

Upon entrance to the shop, Rin looked around in awe, seeing so many new people to talk to. See, Rin was a very_ social_ little butterfly, so she proceeded to say, _"hi, how are you"_ to everyone in line. Although everyone in line cooed at her and murmured about how cute she was, Len smiled sheepishly and picked her up, brought her back to their place in line, and softly told her to let the people take care of their business. She giggled quietly and began to amuse herself by making the baby in front of them laugh, peeking out from behind Len's legs every so often and making funny faces. They stepped to the desk and she heard Len say something about a payment and a 1966 Chevy Nova.

When they got to the car the two talked for a bit and Len handed the woman some money, which was exchanged for a shiny new key. Len grinned wildly and motioned for Rin to get in the back, and after a while they pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home. Her Aniki seemed so worked up over such an, in Rin's opinion, ugly car. Of course, it did have its nice points as well. He whooped once and grinned back at her as he pulled into the small apartment's driveway. "Well?" He asked, and his Imouto scrunched up her face. "Its color looks like blueish puke." Len burst into laughter after a moment and unbuckled, getting out and opening the door for her, grinning still. He sighed as they got indoors, swinging his new key on a keyring on his finger. "You amaze me sometimes, Rin."

Rin tilted her head. "Really, Aniki?"


	3. Drabble Two: Aniki's Little Yellow Pick

_**AN: **I'm putting this in the drabble collection and deleting the one-shot._

**Drabble Two  
~_Aniki's Little Yellow Pick~_**

"Aniki, can you play me the rose song again?" Little Rin asked a few weeks after her thirteenth birthday. Len, who was an early twenty, grinned with a roll of his eyes.  
"Of course, Imouto. Just a moment-"  
Len strode into his room, opening a drawer and taking out a foldable music stand and a small binder,  
grabbing his guitar as well. He came back out into the living room of his apartment, in which both of them lived. Rin was already sitting on the couch, beaming in anticipation as her Aniki set up his music and sat next to her.  
"Ah- what's that behind your ear, Rin-chan?" Lo and behold, from behind her ear he pulled his little yellow guitar pick! Rin squealed, giggling from the soft feel of Len's fingers brushing behind her ear, and Len just smiled lovingly as he began to strum his guitar, humming softly with the tune. He picked the lowest string every other strum, making the G chord only sound richer. Rin sighed in contentment and leaned against him, closing her eyes.

She opened them once again and watched Len's somewhat calloused fingers [that was from playing guitar too, of course] slide expertly over the frets of the guitar and gently strum the strings with that little yellow pick.  
She stared, amazed. And he just hummed nonchalantly, closing his eyes and getting lost in his own melody. He opened them again and looked down at her. She beamed up at him and he flushed a little, chuckling.  
"Roses love sunshine and violets love dew," He sang the words printed on the sheet of paper, Rin's favorite song,  
"and angels in heaven know I love you." He laughed softly from the cheesiness of it all as he slowed the last strum, the echo of the highest string reverberating through the small room.  
Rin clapped, beaming, and her Aniki stood up, taking a theatrical, dramatic bow.

About a month later, Rin wandered into the doorway of the living room, peeking at Len's company.  
It was a girl, he had said, named Miku. But this wasn't what took Rin by surprise. Miku, that terrible girl, was sitting there listening to the rose song! Imouto and Aniki's song! Rin stomped out into the living room, glaring as spitefully as she could at Miku. Of course, she only kept her cool for so long before...

_"Roses love sunshine and violets love dew, and angels in heaven know I love you."_

He'd slowed the strumming just as he had with Rin, and stared into Miku's eyes with a queer look Rin had never seen him give herself before. She squealed.  
"Aniki! Why're you singing our song to her?" Len looked back at her with shocked eyes and Miku huffed. He frowned and spoke in a gentle voice. "Imouto, what are you doing up?" Rin ignored him.  
"Fine! I'll go back to bed and stay out of your way so you can share our secrets with her too!"  
She ran back down the hallway and into her bedroom, crying. Len sighed softly, getting up.  
Miku murmured to him, grabbling his sleeve. "What are you doing?" He glared.  
"You should go home. My sister's not feeling well."

"...Imouto...?"  
Len entered her room where she lay asleep, a worried look on her face. He sighed and touched her cheek gently and her eyes fluttered open. She sniffled. "Does Aniki love her more than me...?"  
Len looked down at her with gentle eyes then picked her up, lifting her into his lap.  
"Hey, now..." He murmured, wiping her tears away. "What if- what if Aniki becomes to busy to play...?" Rin sobbed, and Len hugged her close, kissing her head and her soft, feathery hair. He held her away from him by the shoulders, staring into her eyes with that same queer look.  
"...Rin," He whispered in a warm voice, "I'll never, _ever_, become to busy to spend time with you."  
He smiled warmly when she sniffled and formed a watery smile on her own lips.

_"Aniki... can you play me the rose song again?"_


	4. Drabble Three: Imouto's Hero

**Drabble Three:  
**_**~Imouto's Hero~**_

Rin hopped up and down anxiously, waiting for the round, juicy fruit that Len was peeling for her. Of course, all of the yucky white stuff had to come off so she could only see orange. Her Aniki meticulously scraped every last scrap of white off of the favored fruit, and she loved him for it, along with many other things as well. Finally, he peeled the little sections apart by hand, placing them in a bowl and handing it down to her with a warm smile.  
"There," Len chuckled, "There's your orange, Imouto." She squealed happily and toddled to the table, munching on it with fervor.

Len, meanwhile, sat across from her, just watching with a light gaze and a sweet smile. Ah, she was the greatest thing in the world. He scratched the back of his neck as she finished… two minutes after she'd received it. _"It had taken me longer to prepare it than for her to eat it…"_ Len thought with irritation. The annoyance didn't last long, though, because Rin was too adorable to be mad at. He gently took the bowl from the table and took it to the sink to wash it, along with his coffee cup from earlier. She yawned after he'd sat back down and he grinned.  
"Are yea' tired?" He asked, lifting her up and gently shifting her so she was bridal style in his arms. She nodded sleepily and he chuckled, moving out of the dining room and into the living room, where he gently settled her on the love seat, then leaned back on the couch and nodded off as well.

Len was awakened at about six-thirty that evening. He'd fallen asleep at three, which meant he'd definitely caught up on sleep. However, what woke him was none other than a large crash, and what sounded like something burning and bubbling. He quickly got up from his sleepy position and ran into the kitchen to find his Imouto with different pots and pans, a pan on the stove filled with pasta sauce that was scorching [the burner was on high heat] and bubbling everywhere, and crunchy rotini noodles scattered on the floor. He gaped for a moment and Rin just grinned at him proudly.  
"Imouto is being like Aniki! She's making dinner for him." She giggled and Len merely face-palmed as the pasta sauce bubbled and popped, some splattering on the wall behind the stove.

Once the kitchen was clean, Len bent down to Rin's level and sighed.  
"Imouto, what were you trying to accomplish…?" She beamed at him and answered,  
"Imouto was trying to be like Aniki, remember? Because Aniki makes dinner for Imouto all the time, but she never makes dinner for him. And Imouto thinks it must be hard for Aniki to be so busy all the time, and trying so hard to be someone." She looked up at Len with innocent eyes, and Len frowned. "Trying to be _who_?" Rin tilted her head and said matter-of-factly,

"_Aniki doesn't have to worry, 'cause he's already Imouto's hero. He doesn't have to try so hard."_


	5. Drabble Four: Aniki's Feelings

**Drabble Four:  
_~Aniki's Feelings~_**

Rin watched Len look through photo albums of them, and couldn't help but notice that he looked somewhat melancholy. Sad, even. She tilted her head and asked him why he looked so down and he mumbled an answer. "Time's passed so fast," He said, "and soon you'll be living on your own, too. Only a few more years..." He sighed and put the album back up. Rin didn't want her Aniki to be sad, but she was curious. "Aniki," she started, "what'll you do when I leave?" He hummed and looked off, sitting up on his bed, and his eyes began to get glassy. She sat next to him.

"Well, I suppose I'll watch you go for a bit... play some guitar... and... maybe after a couple hours I'll sit in your old room for a while..." He seemed wistful, but his eyes were still full and bright with tears. Rin scooted closer and was quiet, just watching her Aniki. "Aniki," She said, "I know how to call this whole thing off. I don't wanna move out, so I just won't! Okay?" She beamed, and he smiled softly at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. He chuckled silently, hollowly. "A good idea, I suppose, but you'll get tired of me. And you can't live here forever." Len sniffed and looked off, so Rin couldn't see his face.

"Aniki..." Rin whimpered, and began to cry. Len's head whipped back to her and he flushed, picking her up and trying to get her to stop. "Rin... don't worry, it'll be a few more years until then. I'm sorry for making you unhappy, Imouto." She sniffled and looked up at him, their eyes matching. He smiled softly and hugged her tight, cooing softly in her ear and smoothing her hair.

"_Besides, I'll make this time the best you'll ever have. You won't forget me, will you?"_

"_Of course not, Aniki."_


	6. Drabble Five: Aniki's Painting His Room!

**Drabble Five:**

_**~Aniki's Painting His Room!~**_

With determined fervor, Rin flung yellow paint at her Aniki's blank white wall. Soon the yellow was joined by orange. These colors were the only two the little girl was using, and Len wondered why. "Imouto," He began, after finishing his painting of a large golden music note on the wall opposite his Imouto's... masterpiece, "Why are you only using yellow and orange? Why not red, and blue, and other pretty colors?"

Smiling, his Imouto turned to him. "Yellow and orange are Aniki's favorite colors!" She resumed flinging paint at the wall in both large and small spatters of paint, creating an array of orange and yellow splatters on the not-so-blank wall. "...That wall looks really nice, Rin..." Len said thoughtfully, raising a brow at it. His Imouto thanked him and moved to the next wall, grabbing a large paintbrush.

After a while, Len had drawn a beautiful musical staff on his wall, complete with little yellow and orange musical notes. Looking at Rin's second wall, he cringed slightly.

The entire wall looked like a child's painting – completely unrecognizable creatures galloped and crawled over the entire wall. To the left on the wall stood two yellow and orange blobs. Len scratched his head. "...What a pretty... um... scene... you've made, Imouto..." Rin looked back at him and giggled, pointing to the two blobs. "That one's you and that one's me!" She squealed in delight. "Oh, yes..." Len replied, lying through his teeth. "I can see the resemblance!"

"_Aniki, I used glow-in-the-dark paint - so that even in the dark, you can still find me, okay?"_

* * *

**Short and sweet! Ray-chan here, and I'll be writing in these every so often when I need a pick me up. Hope it's as cute as the others, cause I haven't written stuff like this in a while 3 **

**Review, pwease :3**


End file.
